You Choose Where They Go!
by Thefinalkey
Summary: Ashren made something. Something that changed Allie's and her life forever. As they travel through different worlds, living out a new life in each, they go through many adventures. It is up to you, darling readers, to decide where they go!


**Soooo, for anyone who does not know, the main two characters are Ashren (my own character) and Allie (AllieJenzie's character, who shall be writing these stories with me). This chapter explains the beginning of their travels through different worlds and why they are traveling. I ask you, dear readers, to decide which worlds those are. You can choose anything. TV shows, anime, manga, movies, games, absolutely anything. Allie and I will then create a story in that category here on fanfiction and go from there. Basically the stories are 'what ifs' in which Ashren and Allie are included in the plot, although they will have knowledge on what happens in those worlds…. Usually. Sometimes they might not and they'll just have to wing it. It depends on our moods. Anywho, there is no set time period for when they will appear. Or whom they will first meet and their relationship to that character. For example, we already kind of planned the Naruto world. They meet him when he is five and help take care of him. Haven't posted that one yet, but maybe sometime in the future.**

**So the choice is yours! Where will these two unlikely heroines (maybe villains depending on how bored they are) go?!**

A girl with elbow length brown hair and hazel eyes sat silently on her couch. Her book, _'Intense physics for the intelligent minds'_, clutched in her grip.

Skimming over the words with ease she blatantly ignored the large explosions coming from the room next door. From those explosions, screaming could be heard. It was only when there was silence that the girl looked up from her book, glancing at the door.

Smoke billowed out from the room, as the door swung open. A new form, a girl, with short red-haired spiked up in all directions, stumbled into view. Her frame covered head to toe in ashes and other substances that would like to be left un-named.

With a wild cackle, the redhead's face split into a wicked grin. "It is complete!"

The girl on the couch stared at her new unwanted guest with a bored expression. "I told you to knock before you come into my house Ashren." She replied, looking back at her book.

The girl, known as Ashren, strode into the room with confidence, lifting up a glowing vile for all to see. An ominous blue substance sloshed around in the glass, its purpose unknown.

"Oh but Allie, I have finally finished it!" Ashren's grin was crooked as she waved the vile around.

The girl on the couch, also known as Allie, sighed. "Ashren, I am not interested in anything weird you so happen to create."

"This will change everything though! This will reach far past the boundaries of logic and sense that our world has set for us!" she lifted the vile towards Allie, practically shoving it in her face, who pushed it back with a frown.

"Right, well, I'm perfectly fine with the boundaries our world has set for us, thank you very much."

"Allie!" Ashren whined with a huff. "Haven't you ever wanted something more? Something far greater then our average every day lives?"

"Like an adventure?" Allie mumbled, half listening to anything her redheaded companion was spouting. "I read a new one every day."

"Those are words of a fool Allie! I'm talking about an actual adventure you go on yourself. A type of adventure you write down for _others _to read later!"

"Right."

"Allie," Ashren began to whine now, "Allie, Allie, Allie, Allie!" she called her name repeatedly, her voice growing louder and increasing in pitch.

"Oh, my god." Allie dropped the book into her lap, running her hands over her temples, "I _do not _have time for you today."

"Yes, so we both have busy schedules," Ashren nodded, "So I'll make this quick." She lifted the vile up for her friend to see.

Glancing at it, Allie sighed, "What is it?"

"I'm glad you asked Allie!" Ashren leapt on to the coffee table. "This magnificent invention here shall-"

"Get off the table." Allie ordered.

"Make- what?" Ashren paused.

"Get off the table, you are tracking mud." Allie snapped her fingers, motioning to Ashren's filth covered sneakers.

"…Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Get off my table!"

"…But, my invention," Ashren pouted, lifting up the vile.

"You can tell me about on the carpet, so off. Now,"

Ashren was dumbfounded, as if this had been the first time Allie had told her not to stand on top of tables. "…Fine," Ashren moved to stepped off of the coffee table, and squeaked. As she lifted up her foot to step off the table, she hadn't noticed that she had left her shoes untied.

Stumbling over her own feet, Ashren plummeted forward, the vile flying out of her grasp.

Allie's eyes widened as the vile, seemingly moving in slow motion, crashed into the ground. In an explosion of bright blue, the two friends screamed as a bright light enveloped them.


End file.
